


Bulletproof

by Nei_Sutera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confession, Fluff, Goodbye, Hide and Seek, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rare Pair, accepted, cry, gone, haluucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nei_Sutera/pseuds/Nei_Sutera
Summary: They say if a person isolate themselves for a long time, they tend to see or hear something which is not real.Oikawa always experience this after a long time of not seeing his beloved man, Sugawara."I am bulletproof.""Your heart is, but your body isn't."
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bulletproof

This room is so... empty. It's just a white empty room without any windows. The only thing you will find here is my pitiful image, looking at nothing in particular.

"Hey, why are you not taking care of yourself?" I flinched after hearing that that sweet, angelic voice. That familiar voice that my senses will never, even for a long time. I looked around even knowing that he's not really here-

My eyes blink twice, no thrice looking at the light-grey haired guy standing at the corner of this room, smiling sweetly while his arms are wide open, waiting for me to hug him. My body automatically moves, running towards him. I hugged him tight, feeling his warmth enveloped my whole existence. For the first in last four years, I let the pain flows out. It's like a big ballon being pricked out, letting all the air out.

"Shhh. It's okay now, I'm here and I will stay with you." He gently rub the back of my head while I let myself cry to my heart's content.  
"I'm-miss you. I r-really do. I'm sorry for shooting a hole on you every single time-" I feel his lips pressed against mine, making me shut. It's just a few second but for me, it felt like eternity.

"I told you I'm bulletproof, didn't I?" He gave me a smile, the smile he used to show me when he's telling the exact phrase before.

A vivid memories started to invade me.

𝘐 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰. 𝘈𝘴 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘐 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴. 𝘖𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘐 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵?" 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴. 𝘐𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯.

"𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦." 𝘐 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘬. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐, 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.

"𝘞-𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘱.  
"𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭. 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥." 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥.

"𝘖-𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩! 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?! 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭." 𝘐 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘺. 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺? 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦." 𝘐 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘦𝘺.

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥? 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯? 𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥, 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.  
"𝘕𝘰. 𝘐𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦..." 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. "...𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴." 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘐 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘛𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘺-𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦.

"𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶?" 𝘒𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘪𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬.

"𝘕-𝘯𝘰, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯-" 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘣𝘺 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢'𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.

"𝘏𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰." 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬. 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺.

"𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘺? 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?"

"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙜𝙪𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜."

"𝘏𝘢𝘩𝘢𝘩𝘢, 𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳- 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵?"

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘶𝘨𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵.

"𝘏𝘢𝘩𝘢. 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰, 𝘣𝘺𝘦." 𝘖𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥. 𝘈𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘶𝘦, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘧𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦.

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐-" 𝘈 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯.

"𝘚𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘖𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸." 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦.

𝘐 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦." 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵.

"𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵, 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦..." 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴. "...𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘧."

𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘴.

"Koushi-chan, why are you here? You should go. There's nothing we can do more." Even tho I'm saying those words, my body does the opposite. My whole existence don't want to let got this man. 

No, I will never.

"No, I will stay here with yo-" A loud thug coming from the other side of the door cut off Sugawara. Someone is banging the door open.

"Oikawa-san, I know you are there. Open this up, you disgusting piece of sht. After a four years of our hide and seek, I finally found you." It was a familiar voice of Kindaichi.

He continued banging the door. Oikawa looked at Sugawara, only to see the light grey-haired guy's image distorting. He was like a smoke dancing in the air, vanishing slowly.

"Wait, Koushi-chan. I thought you're staying with me? Where are you going?!" I screamed as loud as I could hoping that the vanishing image of Sugawara comes back.

Kindaichi successful opened the door, he's holding a gun. I'm not minding him because I'm still looking at Sugawara in that small, suffocating room.

I felt his hand forcefully dragged me out but I struggle, not wanting to leave the room. The room where Sugawara appeared after a long period of time of not seeing him.

"Stop struggling." I suddenly felt dizzy after my raven, radish-hair junior hit his gun against my head. I felt a warm blood flowing down on my neck. 

"This is all your fault, Oikawa-san. If you just let my sister have Sugawara-san, she will not committed suicide." I heard him sobs. He kicked me making my face landed flat on the floor. I slowly help myself yo get up. I saw Kindaichi feet in front of me when I made myself face the left side of my body.

"If you j-just l-let her have him... i wouldn't have to kill him. And now it's your turn, say hello to your beloved guy after you meet in hell, you a disgusting creature. Someone like you doesn't belong to this world. Goodbye Oikawa-san." Everything became so slow, the sound of the trigger of the gun, my breathing, the dust swaying slowly in the air. Everything is so slow and clear in front of my eyes. I just looked straight, waiting at my end when I saw him again.

I saw my beloved in front of me, he's also lying sideward but he's not smiling like he used to when he appears in my dream. He's lying there, with his dead eyes looking straight unto my eyes. Blood is all over him. I also saw his vermilion blood flowing out of the hole in his temple.

I smile, trying to suppress my sobs with the last thought came across my mind as the bullet went through my brain. 

𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙤𝙛 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙗𝙤𝙙𝙮 𝙞𝙨𝙣'𝙩.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? This is my first time posting a story here and also my first time writing a kinda long one shot Au so, I hope you enjoy this.


End file.
